world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Commanders
Commanders are consumables that can be applied on units, which will increase that unit's stats. You can view your commanders in the Headquarters. Higher Commander ranks and skills can grant more Health and deal more Damage. Commanders can also have special perks that apply different abilities. Three free Commanders can be earned at certain Headquarters levels, which are upgradeable and other Commanders can be purchased at military academies using Medals, though Commanders purchased at military academies cannot have their current Skill and Perks changed. There are some special generals that can be bought via the in-game store. They are Zhukov (USSR), Manstein (Germany), and Eisenhower (USA). Commanders can only buff certain units. This can be view alongside with the commander's stats by tapping on the blue "i' icon. The general attack buff is dependent on the stars and abilities they have for a unit type. There can be a maximum of 5 stars for each unit type. If there are no stars for a unit type, the Commander will not increase the damage for them. Regardless of stars, the Commander will apply their health bonus. Health bonuses depend on the rank of the Commander, they may be promoted at an acadamy. Commanders can only be applied to a unit once per battle and cannot be applied to another unit during the battle. Commander Abilities Main Article: Commander Abilities '' Abilities or Perks are bonuses applied only in certain conditions. They can grant more damage, increase resistance and raise production. Recommended generals Starter Generals: Cheap But Useful Note: Most of these generals are not the best choice. I suggest anyone not to buy these generals as most of them have low health and skills. Instead you can use custom generals(and don't UPGRADE them) and directly go for Badoglio. Kinkaid (New York) for Naval Darlan (Paris) for Naval Nasser (Istanbul) for Infantry Chung (San Francisco) for Artillery Crerar (San Francisco) for Tank Auchinleck (London) for Tank Pound (London) for Navy Meyer (Berlin) for Tank Meretskov (Moscow) for Infantry List (Berlin) for Tank Best Early Game Generals: Artillery: Voronov (Moscow) - Cheap, low health and has a bit of speed Artillery: Weichs (Berlin) - Slightly Expensive, low health, Decent speed, 4 star artillery Air: Ozawa (Tokyo)- Decently Cheap but has high star value Infantry: Wingate (London)- '''Very '''cheap but you have to upgrade health. Tank: Manteuffel (Berlin)- Cheap and can be used in Artillery in a pinch, good skills Naval: Ozawa - See above Mid game Generals: Not recommended Slim (England/Royal) for Infantry Krueger (West Point) for Infantry Xue.Y (Nanking) for Infantry Schorner (Berlin) for Infantry Vatutin (Moscow) for Tank List (Berlin) for Tank Badoglio (Turin) for Artillery Lin. B.(China) for Artillery. Bai C. X. (Nanjing) for Artillery. Riccardi (Turin/Italy) for Naval Fletcher (West Point) for Naval/Air Spruance (New York) for Naval Li Z.R. (Nanking) for Infantry Leclerc Best Mid-Game Generals: Disclaimer: Most early game generals can be used as mid-game generals, '''especially '''Voronov and Ozawa Artillery: Badoglio (Rome) - The Best General in this game. Worth the cost (you can upgrade from corporal to M General it would cost you 1420 Medals, but he has good skills and costs only around 1200 medals). He has very good health compared to other generals at this rate and good skills too. He can also be useful in late game too. Air: Ozawa Infantry: Student (Berlin) - Has air skills as well, but Ozawa is a better overall choice Tank: Vatulin (Moscow) - A bit pricy, but has supply Naval: Ozawa Late game Generals: Your final 6 should be from this list Artillery A: Gorovov (Moscow) - cheap for a late game commander but is the best artillery general hands down Artillery B: Manstein (IAP) - If you must. You're better off making a custom commander Artillery C: Konev (Moscow) - Amazing commander Air A: Eisenhower (IAP) -Obviously not available unless you're willing to pay. Excellent commander though. Air B: Yamamoto (Tokyo) - Can be used as Artillery 3. Excellent air, usable in naval. Also has supply. Air C: Goring (Berlin) - A Yamamoto for infantry. Faster, but not nearly as good. Infantry A: Mannerheim (Istanbul) - Has Supply, he's the only infantry commander with it at a good level. Infantry B: Zhukov (IAP) - Worst IAP, do not recommend using. At least usable for artillery in a pinch. Infantry C: MacArthur (Washington) -Fast commander, good for movement. Tank A: Guderian (Berlin) - Expensive but worth it. He is devastating in a tank Tank B: Patton (Washington) - Skills a bit worse than Guderian but also is cheaper Tank C: Eisenhower (IAP) - Air Force is excellent as well as tank skills and has supply. Naval A: Yamamoto (Tokyo) - See above, Eisenhower can also be used here. Naval B: Nimitz (Washington) - He's excellent in Naval and can do air force in a pinch. Naval C: Eisenhower (IAP) - One of the best naval commander in the game if you are willing to spend. Custom Commanders Best sets below. Feel free to tweak them a bit based on personal preference. Artillery - Supply, Explosives, Plain Fighting, Artillery Barrage, Anti-Armor Air - Should be matched with another class, not a stand-alone Infantry - Supply, Bayonet Charge, Plain Fighting, Raider, TBD Tank - Supply, Tide of Iron, Plain Fighting, Blitzkrieg, Explosives / Defense Tactic Naval - Supply, Wolfpack, Examples I'm a F2P, so I can't get Eisenhower. My squad final squad will look like this: Gorovov in artillery CMDR America (Custom) in artillery Yamamoto in artillery for air support Guderian in tank Patton in tank CMDR German (Custom) in tank My friend, on the other hand, will buy Eisenhower, thus, his squad will look like this: Gorovov in artillery CMDR America (Custom) in artillery Eisenhower in tank for air support Guderian in tank CMDR German (Custom) in tank Mannerheim for infantry *Important Note* : As you can see, neither of us will use primarily naval commanders. This is because the naval battlefield is insignificant as of the current version of the game. Infantry commanders are also not usually the best choice, as they have neither the range of artillery or the health of a tank. In late games the tank generals also became useless from 1950, since every enemy with nuking abilities will try to nuke your tank generals and cities with generals. So you can either stick with good artillery generals or try using tank generals with your fingers crossed. Academies 'Special Commanders' 'Berlin Military Academy West Point Military Academy Royal Military Academy Frunze Military Academy Japanese Military Academy American Military Academy China Military Academy Saint-Cyr Military Academy Turin Military Academy International Military Academy''' Category:Pages with too many expensive parser function calls